Forever, Cousin's
by xXBubbleXx
Summary: A Chloe/Lois cousin piece. Better summary inside.
1. Questions

_**Summary:**Just a short one shot of when Chloe's mother left. What she was thinking and how she coped. This is a Lois/Chloe cousin piece. I think their relationship is so diverse and interesting, so I thought I'd have a go at writing some of their past. I have written Lois to behave quite grown up simply because her father seems like the type to incorporate good manners and strictness. I am planning on adding more Chloe/Lois one shots so let me know what you think. Ideas are welcome. Thanks._

---

Chloe sat silently on the patterned couch, her small hands placed efficiently on top of her knees. She was confused. Her mind had started running through every possible scenario as of why her mommy wasn't home, why her daddy had plastered on a fake toothy smile and handed her a glass of orange juice accompanied with a plate of burnt pancakes.

She had asked him why mommy hadn't made her breakfast, but he brushed her off. Tried coherently to avoid her questions only managing a quick smile and see through explanation. One consisting of mainly jumbled phrases, saying that mommy had left and would be back later.

When later would be he did not accentuate.

Chloe however young didn't believe him; she could see the hurt in his eyes. The same hurt she now felt.

Although along with the hurt she also felt confused, lost. Had she done something to make her mommy leave? Had she said something that made her mommy upset? Questions she longed to ask her daddy, but thought better as every time she tried he would display the same fake smile and change the conversation.

Her heart felt as though it would break and she desperately wanted to cry, to have her mommy hold her.

There was a loud knock at the door followed by her father's voice although it was mumbled and she couldn't understand what was being said. Moments later her daddy comes into the room there's a slight pause in his actions as he clears his throat, causing Chloe to look up.

"Chloe, Lois and her dad are here…would you like to go play in your room, I'm sure Lois would be more than happy to accompany you." He says his face looks almost pleading but Chloe really doesn't want to move.

She isn't in the mood to pretend that she is fine, her mommy is gone. She wants to cry again but pushes the urge back as she just stares at her daddy, hoping he will let her stay on the couch. Let her think things through cause she needs to make sense of this, she needs to understand.

"Please Chloe, Sam and I need to have a grown up talk." Again his eyes are pleading.

But she can't make herself move; instead she looks directly at her hands. She doesn't usually defy what her daddy says but things are so complicated, she just wants someone to tell her where her mommy is.

"Come on Chlo, I'll race you." The voice that speaks is Lois's, Chloe until now hadn't realized she had been in the room. Looking up rather quickly she see Lois standing next to a somewhat grumpy looking Sam, although Chloe notes that he almost always seems gruff and doesn't take too much notice.

Reluctantly she stands from the couch keeping her head bowed as so she doesn't show Lois how close to tears she is. Her daddy smiles briefly before gesturing for Sam to sit down.

-

Chloe moves quickly to sit on her bed, crossing her legs as she stares at the ground.

She wants to be alone.

But at the same time having Lois with her makes her feel slightly better.

Comforted in a way.

Lois follows her actions as she joins her on the bed, she doesn't say anything but simply holds out her hand.

It's a small gesture to be observed, but from where Chloe is sitting it's a lifeline. A symbol of pure reassurance, something that within the last few hours she had felt like she had lost.

She grasps her cousin's hand tightly with her own, feeling Lois tighten her grip.

"Daddy said mommy would be back later," Chloe says, her voice small.

She makes no direct eye contact as she again speaks.

"Where'd mommy go?" She knows her question is big, too big for Lois to answer as she would not know but she can't help herself. She's scared.

Lois shrugs gently, this action makes Chloe's heart sink.

"Do you…think she doesn't love me anymore?" She needs to ask because right now she can't think of another explanation.

"Chloe no, your mom loves you heaps." Lois says forcefully.

"Then why'd she leave me?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither." States Chloe in a quiet voice, bowing her head again as a few tears fall.

She feels Lois loosen her grip on her hand as she adjusts her position, allowing her legs to hang over the side of the bed.

"My dad said not every question has an answer…" Lois says clearly trying to ease Chloe's mind.

Chloe doesn't say anything; she just looks at her cousin innocently. Eyes teary as of now she can't hold back her emotions.

"Sometimes you have to wait a while to get an answer." Continues Lois, her voice light.

Chloe wipes absently at her tears as she takes in a shallow breath.

"Do you think I'll have to wait long?" Her voice is small, timid.

"I hope not." It's a short reply, but filled with compassion. Sincerity.

"Daddy is sad, he tries to act happy in front of me but I can tell he misses mommy." Chloe pauses briefly as a thought suddenly strikes her. "Lois…?"

"Yeah, Chlo?"

"Do you think daddy will leave me too?"

"Of course not," Lois seems sure but Chloe isn't positive.

She wouldn't want her daddy to go away as well.

"But what if he does? Who would look after me?" She asks watching her cousin again shift her position.

She knew she wasn't being fair asking Lois all these questions, but her daddy hadn't gave her answers.

She was thankful that Lois tried to. Thankful that she didn't plaster on a faked smile and make up excuses.

"I would look after you." Lois stated as though Chloe should have known that.

"But why?" Chloe asked quietly, sniffling back tears.

"Because we're family, that's what family does."

Chloe looks up as Lois speaks, their hands still firmly grasped.

"I'll always protect you Chloe, I promise."

There's a slight creak from the bedroom door as Chloe's dad walks in, followed by Sam who stays back a fair distance. She can tell her daddy has been crying, but this doesn't make her sad. It makes her feel calmed simply because now she knows that he feels like she does. That she's not alone.

"Chloe honey, would you like Lois to stay for dinner?" His voice is light, beholding a slight strain as he bends down near Chloe.

She nods more than enthusiastically before jumping to her feet.

Lois rarely comes over for a visit and when she does she never stays long, so this was more than good news.

Looking down quickly Chloe shuffles closer to her daddy.

"Lois said that sometimes you have to wait to get an answer, and um I promise that I will be good and wait…" Her daddy looks slightly confused so she continues, "If I am extra patient maybe mommy will come home sooner."

Her daddy gives her a smile as tears start to appear, his voice cracking slightly as he speaks.

"I hope so honey," With that he stands up and turns to Sam barely hiding his quiet sob.

"Lois, take Chloe down stairs to wash up for dinner." Lois's daddy sounds stern as he looks to his daughter, getting a small nod in reply.

Walking over to Chloe, Lois holds out her hand a small smile on her lips.

"Come on Chlo,"

Chloe takes her cousin's hand smiling for the first time that day.

Her pain and hurt hasn't gone away. She doesn't think it ever could. But just having her older cousin to look out for her, to comfort her helps. She knows Lois would never leave her; she can always count on her.

She wants to be brave like Lois when she gets older.

She wants to be able to console and comfort others like Lois did for her.

Maybe someday her question will get answered and she will know why her mommy left, but for the mean time she will be patient and she will wait.

…Cause sometimes you have to wait a while to get an answer.

--


	2. Goodbyes

Authors Note:_This next one shot is just my take on what might of happened when Chloe moved to Smallville. I apologize for any spelling or punctuation mistakes, I wrote this at like one thrity in the morning. This is set probably a year before the first season. If that makes any sense. I hope you enjoy. _

--

Lois sat quietly upon the front doorstep of Chloe and Gabe's house, her expression neutral something she had picked up from her father. Her thoughts engulfed every part of her mind, some screamed for her to voice them others became silent.

Chloe was leaving for Smallville. Going away.

She couldn't abide to think how lonely she was going to be.

How much she was going to miss her cuz.

Sure she already saw very little of Chloe as it was now, but just the fact of her being even further away was something she would much prefer to forget.

"Okay Sam, nice and easy that has very expensive plates inside." Lois looked up briefly as she watched her father sturdily try to lift a medium sized box into Gabe's car. Gabe assisting as he fretted for his valuables.

"It's alright Gabe I've got it."

"Be sure you do," Smiled Gabe, patting Sam on the back as he turned in Lois's direction.

"Lois, where's Chloe?" His voice was hasted as he reached for a box that sat with many others on the front lawn.

Lois shrugged.

To be honest she hadn't seen her cousin for a good half an hour.

Although figured she'd probably be packing in her room.

With Gabe's persistent stare and smile she got to her feet.

She didn't want to be around Chloe at the moment, mainly because she knew this would be the last time in a long time that she would get to see her. By now she had convinced herself that if she didn't see Chloe, she wouldn't have to say goodbye.

She had always sucked at goodbyes anyway.

Although contrary to those thoughts she found herself entering the house in search of her cousin.

She wasn't hard to find.

Apparently she had decided that instead of packing she was going to take photos.

"Your dad thinks you're packing you know?" Lois said voice low.

Chloe smiled brightly at her as she put her camera on the bed.

"I wanted to take photos so I could remember what this house was like, sort of a keep sake I guess."

Lois understood although didn't say as much.

She knew it would have to be hard for Chloe, leaving the house she grew up in.

The house where all her memories are.

"And also…If I put off packing, the goodbyes won't come so fast." Chloe's voice was small, quiet.

But Lois had heard.

She couldn't help but express a smile as she watched her cousin take a momentary glance her way. She looked a lot sadder then when Lois last saw her, full of excitement, energy. Now she seemed less…Chloe like.

"We can always call each other." Lois said wanting Chloe to cheer up.

Chloe gave her a fleeting smile before grabbing her camera.

"In that case I'm gunna dominate the phone,"

"Same." Lois protested. "Well when I'm not doing errands for _The General._"

She gave Chloe a devious smile as she grabbed the camera from her hands.

Moving quickly as she stepped back a few feet.

"Say cheese, cuz!"

She grinned as she snapped a photo of Chloe.

"Perfect." Lois quipped looking at the picture. "You know I think I might have a talent for photography."

This made Chloe laugh as she swiped back the camera, her smile widening.

"Okay, first of all you cut off half of my head and the picture was taken sideways."

"Are you implying I have no talent Chloe?"

"None what so ever."

Lois gave her cousin a small chuckle. Glad that her distraction had worked in cheering Chloe up.

"You want me to help you pack?" She offered watching Chloe intently.

Chloe shook her head.

"If we pack it doesn't mean we have to say goodbye straight away." Lois added, trying as well to convince herself.

Gabe had decided to pack and leave instantly.

So Lois was quite sure once Chloe's room was empty they would be gone.

Spending what time she had left with her cousin was top priority at the moment.

Chloe looked to Lois then around her room.

"I'm going to miss you Lois." She said, her words pulling at Lois's heart.

"Yeah, me to."

Her words were little but they spoke the truth.

Lois would miss Chloe, a lot!

Her company was always a welcome comfort. Even when she was ridiculously mad, Chloe could always find ways to cheer her up. Now though she had no one to vent to, to talk to.

Sure there was always her father, but Lois was positive he didn't want her laying out all of her whims and woes in front of him, and Lucy…well she was thousands of miles away at some fancy school, also taking in the fact that they weren't the closest of siblings it would be pretty pathetic to even try and talk with her.

Chloe had always been someone she could rely on.

Now she was leaving for a small town called Smallville.

Where they grew corn by the truck load. How exciting! _Not._

"Do you think we will see much of each other?" Asked Chloe moving over to grab an empty box.

Lois breathed out deeply. "Hope so, although with my dad moving around a lot it might get a little tricky."

"I can handle tricky," Chloe grinned placing a few items in the box.

"Well if you can so can I."

Lois beheld a slight smile as she watched her cousin pack, things really didn't seem real. It was like an odd dream one that when you wake up you forget.

But Lois knew this wasn't a dream and she also knew she wouldn't forget.

-

It didn't take long for Chloe to pack, maybe twenty or so minutes.

And that's taking in the detail that she moved as slowly as possible.

With the help of her dad, Lois's dad and both of them they had brought every box out of the house. Now came the part Lois had been dreading for a long, long time.

The goodbyes.

"Alright I think that's just about it, let's hit the road kiddo." Gabe said enthusiastically looking over to Chloe who stood a few feet from the car.

Chloe smiled slightly before turning to face Lois her eyes pained with tears.

"Lois…"

She didn't finish as she held back a sob, bowing her head.

"It's okay Chlo," Lois said lightly pulling her cousin into a hug, she herself holding back hot tears. "The corn fields await you."

Her attempt at a joke was a bad one, but Chloe still laughed.

"Promise you will call me?" Chloe asked, ending the hug as she stared into Lois's eyes.

"Cross my heart,"

With that Chloe gave her a short smile, turning to face her dad who held open the car door.

"Drive carefully now Gabe." Lois's father advised, Gabe nodded in response.

Lois was barely keeping herself together.

She could feel the tears trying to take over, feel how they corrupted her.

But she stayed strong. She knew Chloe would be fine in Smallville.

Her cousin was a likeable character and Lois had no doubt she would settle in easily. This gave her some comfort as she watched their car drive away, although be no means did it make it any easier to say goodbye to Chloe.

Lois knew one thing for sure.

She absolutely _hated _goodbyes!

--

Authors Note: _I thought for my next one-shot I would have it based from when Lois's mother passed away. Yes or no?_

_Ideas are always welcome._


	3. Love

Author's Note: _Alrighty, here is my next one-shot. I hope you like. It is a phone conversation between Chloe and Lois...Chloe has love issues...and Lois fails miserably in trying to help._

_This one is for _Kairan1979_...Thanks for the idea._

--

Lois was bored, actually that was a lie.

She was beyond bored.

She had past that mark ages ago and now contrary to her father's voiced opinion she sat slumped across from him, in his one of two study chairs.

Wow, she must be desperate!

I mean talking to her father?

He wasn't what you'd call a soft teddy bear; an iron bat came to mind…even a well sharpened knife.

But _not _a teddy bear.

Her father all up was a hardened, general. Someone Lois would normal try to avoid, so as to not do errands.

Although since Chloe left for Smallville well over three months ago, Lois's _'need' _factor kind of went up.

Yes, she had a need factor.

Even if she didn't always show it.

Chloe was someone she would go to if ever she was in need of company.

But that whole system went out the window as soon as Gabe had decided a move to Smallville would be a nice change.

It wasn't…at least not for Lois.

"So anyway I was thinking we could just go for a short visit?" Lois inquired watching her father riffle through stacks of papers. "Chloe would be over the moon, and you can suck up that fresh country air…what'd ya say?"

Her father didn't reply.

Just like all the other times Lois had begged him to go to Smallville.

Beg! Smallville!

Whoa, her cousin seriously left an impact on her if she had resorted to begging…much more to go to Smallville.

"I just think it's-"

"Lois, I have too much work I can't just up and leave." He lightly dropped the papers in his desk draw as he looked up. "Call her."

He said as a finale statement.

Lois however decided on an angry sigh as she stood from the chair. Breathing in as she prepared him for one of her many lectures she had bottled in her head.

"When work trumps your own flesh and blood, I seriously think-"

She stopped suddenly as a faint ringing caught her ear.

It was her phone!

Turning sharply on heel she left her father in peace. Right now the only thing that mattered was Chloe being on the other end of the line.

Her phone was eagerly grasped as she pushed the answer button.

"Hey Chlo," her voice sounded easy, light.

"Lois hey, I've been meaning to call sooner but things just kept popping up."

Lois laughed, not because she found her cousin's words funny but simply because it was her cousin's words.

She was really considering blurting out how much she missed Chloe and that she was not enjoying her one sided conversations with her father when her cousin spoke again.

"So I have this problem…well it's not really a problem so much as a conundrum."

Lois paused not sure whether to be concerned or not.

Chloe had a way of making huge situations seem small, problems seem like daily hurdles.

Probably why she took the move to Smallville in her stride, well more so then Lois did who soon after her cousin and uncle's car was out of sight broke into untamed tears.

It wasn't a pretty sight; she was a blubbering mess all the way home.

Nothing short of dramatic really, the only thing she forgot to do was swoon vividly to the ground.

And even then she would have probably had to make it more theatrical by fake dying.

"What's up Chlo?" She decided on the less dramatized response, keeping away as much worry from her voice as possible.

"Well, there's this…guy."

Chloe's answer was unexpected, interesting by miles…but totally unforeseen.

"Let me guess, you have a major crush on him but haven't told him so?"

"It's more than a school girl crush Lois, and as for the whole telling him part I may very well just have to take that confession to my grave."

Lois paused before her reply. "What could be so important, that you can't tell him you like him?"

She wasn't exactly one to give relationship advice.

Her previous boyfriends would quite happily agree.

Although this was Chloe and Lois was going to do her damndest to channel all her know about love and put it into a sentence.

Hopefully one that actually made sense.

"He's kinda in love with someone else,"

Wasn't expecting that little bullet!

"So you've got yourself a love triangle?" Lois said more so stating a fact then asking a question although Chloe answered anyway.

"No, absolutely not. We're just friends."

"Oh buggar, stuck in the friends category. That's a hard one to get out of."

Lois knew she wasn't doing a good job at helping.

Hell her father could do a better job!

Still, not one to admit defeat in a losing battle Lois fought on.

"Okay, what's this guy like? Tall, handsome…strong?"

She heard Chloe chuckle. "Pretty much,"

"Details Chlo, I need details!"

"Dark hair, tall, polite…the list goes on." Chloe said, Lois could just picture her cousin counting off her fingers.

She had to admit the guy seemed 100% date worthy.

"But like I said before he is over the moon for someone else." Her cousin's voice was quieter, more distant.

Lois however did the only thing she could think of, told Chloe to do something she would do.

"Look, Chlo just be patient…If that corn feed boy can't see what's right in front of him, then he needs glasses. Be his friend, he'll come around."

She was the first to confess her plans didn't always work, but hell Chloe could charm the prey from a lion…why not the love from a small town farm boy?

"And if he doesn't come around?"

Great she hadn't thought of the hindsight!

"Chloe, trust me have I been wrong before?" Her words weren't the most convincing and judging by Chloe's intake of breath and short pause she was preparing to count down Lois's many mistakes. "You know what don't answer that."

Nice save…Kind of.

"Look Chloe, I'm not going to pretend that I know everything about love…cause well I don't." Said Lois stuttering with what to say next.

"I'm well aware of that Lo," Chloe replied with a light laugh.

"Letting me finish would be great right about now, cous."

"Continue, oh wise one." Quipped Chloe, even Lois couldn't help but smile.

"I do know that if love is meant to be it will find you, if it's not written in the stars let it go."

Okay, so it may have sounded more than a little cheesy.

But at least her sentence had made some sense.

"And how do I know if I'm meant to be with him or not?" Chloe asked, her voice beholding that of interest and amusement.

Probably from Lois's pathetic answers and not so helpful ideas.

Lois paused…crap! How was she going to answer that?

She had used up everything she had on love in the earlier sentence.

Okay just say something stupid. So stupid that it could possibly pass as believable.

"You wait."

_Nice going hot shot, you really nailed dumb to your forehead this time!_

"Wait…?" Chloe sounded more than a little shocked by Lois's response, but waited to hear her out.

"If its right you'll know, but sometimes you just have to give it time." Replied Lois, even she didn't buy a word of what she was saying.

There was a moment of silence between the cousin's before Chloe spoke. "Thanks Lois."

Lois almost choked on thin air, was she serious?

Or just being polite?

Never mind! To Lois it didn't matter, she was just happy to take Chloe's thanks.

"No problem cous," She replied smiling foolishly.

"Look, I have to go apparently dad thought it'd be cool to go to the corn festival…or something like that. I'll call you later."

Lois thought about swooning heavily to the ground, crying out in one unchanged melody for her cousin to stay on the phone. If need be she was planning on adding a few tears and heart breaking sobs.

Although contrary to the dramatic soap that was in her mind she decided better of making a fool out of herself.

"Sure thing Chlo, go frolic in those corn fields with the other towns people."

Okay, her humour may need some work.

But she didn't manage to get a passable laugh from her cousin.

"I love you Lo,"

Lois smiled at Chloe's words.

"Love you to cous."

The conversation ended and once again Lois was left bored.

Where the hell was her father?

It was time for more dismal begging. Maybe this time she would get on her knees…

She was always up for a bit of drama.

--

Author's Note: _As you've probably noticed I didn't mention who Chloe was in love with, but I think it's pretty simple to figure out. Clark Kent._

_What did you think?_


	4. Tears

Authors Note: _Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you guys are liking the one-shots._

_This next one shot is my take on how Lois coped with her mother's death. My timing may be a bit off simply because I have it set after Chloe's mother left...but I thought it suited better. :)_

_For my up coming one-shot's I am planning on writing more happy moments, I think i've done enough sad ones for now. (I'm a dramatic person) So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would be glad to hear them (Read them?)_

--

Chloe was only young, but knew that her cousin was hurting.

Grieving her dad had said.

She missed it when Lois would play games with her, teach her things.

She missed talking to her about the small stuff. The stuff she would only tell Lois.

All in all she wanted her cousin back.

It had felt like weeks since Lois had smiled; now all she did was act emotionless. Like a robot.

Her dad had told Chloe to give her some space, although Chloe knew that if she had just said goodbye to her mum forever she wouldn't want to be left alone.

She had been searching Lois's house for a while, it was big.

Much bigger than her house.

Her last place to look was upstairs, although she was somewhat cautious to venture into that part of the large home.

It was dark.

The only time she had gone up there was with Lois, and even then she had held onto her cousin's hand like a vice.

"Lois…" She called her voice small.

She peered carefully up the stairs, although couldn't see her cousin.

"Lois, are you up there?"

No reply came.

Chloe stood for a second in thought, undecided of whether she should leave Lois alone or pursue her original plan.

Which was to get Lois to think about something other than her mum passing away.

With little hesitation she ran quickly up the stairs, if it wasn't for her fear of miss stepping she would have shut her eyes. Although if she was right Lois would be up there, and if Lois was there nothing could hurt her.

"Lois…?" She again called, panting softly.

"What do you want Chloe?"

It was a harsh reply, said through gritted teeth but Chloe ignored it.

She gave her cousin the once over as she saw her sitting on the ground in her dads study.

Knees pulled to her chest tightly.

"I thought Uncle Sam said that we're not allowed in his office," Stated Chloe, hovering by the doorway.

She wasn't game to step pass the threshold.

Lois looked up and glared. "So don't come in then."

"But you're upset, and I came to make you happy again."

"I don't need you to make me happy." Lois turned her head towards the ground as she ignored Chloe's attendance.

"That's what you do for me."

Chloe knew Lois was sad, what she didn't understand was why she was being mean.

Her cousin was never mean.

When Lois didn't reply, Chloe continued.

"If you want you can talk about it,"

Her dad often said that to her when she was sad, a lot of the times after she had talked things through she would feel better. Maybe Lois would to.

"I don't need to talk about anything Chloe." Lois said her eyes still focused on the ground.

"Did you want me-?"

"Just go away,"

Her words stopped Chloe from speaking; she hadn't meant to make Lois feel worse.

She just wanted to cheer her up.

For a moment she wasn't sure if she should comply with her cousin's request, her mind mauling things over.

"Chlo, I'm sorry…I didn't imply to be mean." Lois said quickly, her eyes full of remorse.

Chloe just smiled as she shook her head.

She wanted to show Lois that she could be grown up, that she wasn't going to get offend.

"I'm just really upset," stated Lois, the slight break in her voice made Chloe look up.

Her eyes falling upon her cousin's face as she saw tears declining her cheeks.

Within a heart beat Chloe was crouching next to her.

The threshold forgotten about as she placed a small hand on Lois's arm.

"It's okay Lois." Chloe said. "It's okay to cry."

With that said Lois's sobs got louder, her cheeks flushed as she buried her head in her hands.

"You know what I do when I'm really sad?" Chloe said after a moment's pause.

Lois looked up slowly, wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Eat heaps and heaps of ice cream," Lois laughed slightly and Chloe continued. "Maybe that would make you feel better?"

"I don't know," Replied Lois, her voice small.

Chloe thought for a moment longer, not sure what else she could do to cheer Lois up.

It had really always been Lois doing the cheering up.

She was good at it to.

"Chloe," Lois said, her voice was barely a whisper. "I miss her so much."

Tears stained Lois's face and if not for the fact Chloe wanted to make her cousin feel better she too would have most likely cried.

"Dad doesn't seem his self anymore, he didn't even cry at the funeral." Lois continued.

Chloe knew how Lois must have felt, when her mum left her dad became cold…although she had a feeling that unlike her dad Lois's father would stay that way.

He had always been strong.

Ever since Chloe could remember.

Only now he seemed distant, he like Lois smiled less.

"Maybe he didn't want you to be upset." Chloe suggested.

Lois shrugged wiping away a few more tears. "Maybe."

"Dad said that people deal with things in different ways, maybe this is how he deals with it."

Chloe wasn't sure if her words were helping any, but thought it a mile stone that Lois had calmed and was talking.

"I hope he doesn't stay like this forever." Lois had voiced this more so to herself than Chloe, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Chloe was just about to reply when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, her head turning quickly to face Lois.

"Lois, we should get out of Uncle Sam's office before he catches us!"

When Lois didn't reply Chloe stood quickly, grasping her cousins arm.

"Lois?"

Lois gave a small smile standing to her feet. "Race ya downstairs."

It took Chloe a minute to register her cousin's sentence, her smile growing bigger when Lois ran from the room. Chloe following quickly behind.

She wasn't sure what she had said to make Lois happy, but it didn't really matter. Right now all that mattered was her cousin was smiling and laughing.

And in this moment Chloe had her cousin back.

--

Authors Note: _Feedback?_


End file.
